


Suit and Tie

by Kiatruu



Series: Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tailoring Shop, CEO Tsukishima, M/M, Mentions Of Sexual Fantasies, Slightly ooc Akaashi, Tailor Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Tsukishima was out of the door, Akaashi exhaled and collapsed himself on the wall: panting as his hand covered his burning face as an image of Tsukishima's smirk flashes in his mind like a broken record. Akaashi couldn't escape, Tsukishima was even in his dreams later that night. Deliciously steamy dreams, to be precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Since I find men in a suit really appealing and sexy----  
> Here's a Tailor AU nobody asked for

Akaashi Keiji was a well-known tailor of the said shop, having many clients of his own. It's not every day business is always pouring. Akaashi was having his break, Fukurodani 's Clothing and Tailoring was having one of their rare slow days. 

 

"Good evening--- Oh, Tsukki! I see you came under Kuroo's recommendations?" Akaashi could hear Bokuto's voice from the staff room.

 

"I'm looking for Akaashi Keiji, is he here?" Tsukishima asks, his voice masking irritation.

 

"He's currently on break" Bokuto informs, "I think his break is done in a few minutes, you can already go to room 4."

 

"Thank you" Tsukishima breathed out, making his way to the room.

 

Tsukishima Kei was the CEO of Karasuno Corporation. Tsukishima was a man who was known to not be messed with. The almost permanent scowl on his face as he walked with intimidating confidence almost made him unapproachable. Almost.

 

"Tsukishima-san" Akaashi calls, entering the small room.

 

Akaashi was almost taken aback from Tsukishima's haughty glare, but somehow, he seems to find it somewhat hot. Akaashi glared back, only of Tsukishima to shrug as he faced the mirror from his seat.

 

"I heard from Kuroo-san that this place makes amazing suits" Tsukishima's husky voice stated, "and I heard from Kenma that you're one of the best tailors here"

 

"Not the best" Akaashi nods, "just above average"

 

"Humble" Tsukishima remarked, "My friend is going to have a wedding in three weeks time"

 

"Mhmm" Akaashi nods, eyeing Tsukishima's body from head to toe, mumbling a small English Cut as he started to scribble on his pad, "Are there any specifics?"

 

"Black" 

 

"Let's get you measured" Akaashi places the pad and pen on the small table beside him, taking a measuring tape from his pocket, "Coat off, Tsukishima-san. Stand straight and relax"

 

Tsukishima stood up, taking his coat off and placing it on one of the hooks by the wall. Akaashi makes his way towards Tsukishima's back, pressing the tip of the measuring tape on Tsukishima's nape as his fingers makes it's way down to the length of Tsukishima's wrist.

 

Akaashi was not going to lie, Tsukishima Kei was one very attractive individual. Nearly bleach blond hair with fierce gold-brown eyes framed by thick rimmed glasses, his face was rather sharp, making him look mature yet very handsome. Thin lips that always held a scowl or a provocative smirk, long legs and an athletic build: he was Akaashi's very definition of sexy.

 

"Please raise your arms a bit"

 

After measuring Tsukishima's Jacket Length and Crown to Cuff, he makes his way in front of the blond as he measures his chest. Arms slightly wrapping around the tall blond as he makes his measurement, little did he realize, during the close contact he had with Tsukishima, he was holding his breath.

 

The said action was repeated when Akaashi measured Tsukishima's Jacket Waist, the close contact sending his heart to race as he tries to prevent himself to blush. He was a professional, it was improper to take advantage of his job just because the customer was very gorgeous.

 

Akaashi almost felt the room becoming hotter by the second, beads of sweat trickling his forehead as he started to make measurements for Tsukishima's trousers. He places the edge of the tape on Tsukishima's upper apex, biting the edge of his bottom lip as he does so, fingers slowly traces the tape to Tsukishima's heel.

 

Akaashi could almost feel his face radiate heat, but remains to keep cool as he finished measuring the Cuff. Once done, he stood and reviewed the numbers written on the pad.

 

**_Jacket Length - XX_ **

**_Crown to Cuff - XX_ **

**_Half Back - XX_ **

**_Chest - XX_ **

**_Jacket Waist - XX_ **

 

**_Trouser Waist - XX_ **

**_Seat - XX_ **

**_Outside Length - XX_ **

**_Inside Length - XX_ **

**_Cuff - XX_ **

 

Judging by the numbers, Tsukishima has a nice build as Akaashi thought. He looks at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye through the mirror and immediately regretting that decision. Tsukishima was staring at the at his phone while his hand ran through those blond locks before settling on his waist, a glint of mischief present on his eyes. Tsukishima must have sensed Akaashi's staring, his eyes looking back at Akaashi through the mirror and giving him a seductive smirk.

 

Akaashi's face definitely had a beautiful red hue on his cheeks as he tries to shake off the image of Tsukishima pinning him against the wall, hair being pulled slightly with the blond's long dexterous finger while wearing a sharp suit then and there. 

 

"I believe I can finish your suit by next week, Tsukishima-san" Akaashi stated, feeling his mouth go dry but able to keep his voice straight, "Please come back by then for your fitting"

 

"Thank you, Akaashi-san" Tsukishima took his coat as he puts his phone in his pocket, "See you next week"

 

Once Tsukishima was out of the door, Akaashi exhaled and collapsed himself on the wall: panting as his hand covered his burning face as an image of Tsukishima's smirk flashes in his mind like a broken record. Akaashi couldn't escape, Tsukishima was even in his dreams later that night. Deliciously steamy dreams, to be precise.

 

Time flew by in a flash, it was already the day for Tsukishima to do his first fitting. They were occupying room 4 once again, Akaashi was watching Tsukishima intently, the jacket fitting him perfectly like a glove. The trousers making Tsukishima's legs appear longer but built with just the right amount of muscle. 

 

Tsukishima stood there in the suit Akaashi made like a model, flawless and seductive. Akaashi was very much thankful for his strong self control, since if he did lack the said trait:  he'd be asking Tsukishima to take him against the wall that very moment. Tsukishima wearing the suit basically screamed sex.

 

"Kuroo-san and Kenma weren't joking when they said you were the best" Tsukishima praised him.

 

"Thank you, Tsukishima-san" Akaashi no longer bothered to conceal the light pink dusting his cheeks, "Although, I may have to fix something about the trousers waist, please give me a day or two"

 

Tsukishima nodded, changing back into his own clothes with Akaashi's minimal assistance. By the time Tsukishima walks out of the room, Akaashi realizes he forgot how to breathe due to the close proximity of their bodies.

 

"Akaashi~" Bokuto chimes in with a knowing grin on his face.

 

"Not a word, Bokuto-san"

 

Before Akaashi even realized, Tsukishima was once again inside the fitting room with him. The suit making Tsukishima look like a model that could even be said as a mortal Adonis. Akaashi was most definitely proud of his work.

 

"This is perfect, Akaashi-san" Tsukishima smiled, a genuine one at that.

 

"Th-Thank you, Tsukishima-san" he stumbled on his own words.

 

Akaashi was admiring his work with a tiny endearing smile on his lips but was cut short when Tsukishima loosens his tie and unbottons the first buttons of his dress shirt. Akaashi could swear Tsukishima was studying his reaction from the mirror so he tried to remain unfazed but the light pink tint on his cheeks stated otherwise.

 

After Tsukishima has changed into his casual clothes, he finally pays for the suit and leaves. Akaashi sighs, it was good while it lasted he supposed. Once he goes back inside their staff room to ease the rapid beating of his heart, Bokuto barges inside with a wide smile.

 

"AHKAASHIIIIIII! LOOK WHAT I HAVE!" Bokuto's loud voice filled Akaashi's ears.

 

"What is it Bokuto-san?"

 

"LOOK WHAT TSUKKI LEFT!" Bokuto happily shows the piece of paper to Akaashi who ends up blushing mess.

 

_I'll be picking you up on Friday next week at 7 in the evening as my plus one on my friend's wedding on the following day. Here's my number if you're interested._

_xxxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Tsukishima Kei_


End file.
